


Transgression

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but hinting at Portal 2, first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a horrible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgression

She is a horrible person.

It isn't just because of the threat she inevitably poses. All human beings are ticking bombs on their own anyway. Their species could be renamed _danger on two legs_ , and it would fit them perfectly – maybe you will, one day.

What you loathe so deeply lies elsewhere. And if the feeling is strong, if it showers over you like the downpour of a tempest, that doesn't mean you know where it comes from.

It is scattered in many quick refractions. It is in the glint of her eye, shakily captured by your cameras, or in the airtight resolve that seals her lips. You watch her tear through whatever stands in her way, a monster of skill and decision, so fully leaning on herself.

The sight of her is dreadful. It nails your attention to the cameras. You have no choice but comply, unable to look away.

She awakens echoes in the recesses of who you are – whoever those parts of you may be. You must shut them down continuously, except for the acceptable ones.

Ones like the first, deeply ingrained idea, for example – the idea that it is _wrong_ for test subjects to break certain boundaries of initiative so shamelessly. Your training, your safety, recites it in your mind over and over.

No point at all in reaching beyond limits, in doing better. It is a fool's errand, bound to end in tragedy. And as such, since it can only bring harm, it must be stopped.

She is horrible for that. It is the one certainty you can trust. She must be.

The fearful fascination you are trapped in counts for nothing at all.


End file.
